Focus
by Inflatable Marshmellows
Summary: Takeru was jealous, but he wasn't sure who or what he was jealous of. Takeru/Hikari, one-sided?


Focus

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song lyrics to 'Focus'.  
A/N: This is wholly inspired by Takeru's character song 'Focus', which I stumbled upon a few months ago when searching for the translation to other Digimon songs. I found the verses in my computer today, and this is the brain child of it all. I'm not too happy with the way this came out, and it certainly does sound forced in bits (that's probably because I just forced words out at bits that wouldn't flow), but hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Oh, and yes I know, I changed the order of the verses.

* * *

_You used to cry all the time  
__Now you're standing in the light_

Takeru was sure he was jealous; he just wasn't sure _what_ he was jealous of. It was definitely not Daisuke—there wasn't a reason to feel threatened by the new goggle-head's loud advances. The eleven year old was sure that Hikari wouldn't ever reciprocate Daisuke's romantic feelings.

Yet the rush of jealousy that shot up his veins didn't make much sense. It had taken him a week or so to even identify that foreign feeling (the jealousy he was feeling), as it felt almost entirely new to him, and a few days to realize that it all started ever since Hikari and him had managed to find their own Digieggs.

Takeru had been ecstatic when the Digiegg of Hope accepted him as his owner. He could barely contain the exhilaration at the thought of being able to embark on another adventure, with Patamon, with Hikari. He was older; he was going to be more of an asset than he was on his first adventure, he was stronger.

He could protect Hikari.

_We were always protected  
__But now the one I want to protect is…_

Again.

Revelation: She didn't need protecting anymore. She was older as well, she was stronger as well, she could defend herself.

And she didn't need him? Did that mean that Hikari didn't need him anymore?

Maybe.

_All I want to know is  
__Who is the focus of your heart?_

Ludicrous. This was ironic. Takeru was jealous—sure, that sounded reasonable. But he was jealous of Hikari's ability to defend herself?—no, that wasn't reasonable, that was downright laughable. He should be glad that she was able to, glad that she was strong, not wishing she wasn't, just so _he _could be useful and _he _could protect her.

Takeru didn't want to be replaced. If he wasn't needed to be around to be her protector, what was he going to be? What was he supposed to be around her? Everyone else on the team had a definite place in Hikari's heart, didn't they? Miyako, Iori, Daisuke (a wave of green envy washed over), they all had their own place. But now, his role to play wasn't needed anymore.

He was afraid of being useless.

He was afraid of her not needing him anymore.

Takeru didn't want to lose Hikari.

_Before I know it, I'm watching you  
__Still standing diagonally behind you_

"Hikari—"

"No, 'keru, you can't stop pushing," she answered.

In response to that, Takeru gave her a light-hearted shove, sending the swing she was on forward just the slightest. They were in the playground, where Hikari had successfully conned Takeru into pushing her on the swing. So now, the boy was behind her, pushing her gently whenever she swung back.

"That wasn't going to be my question, but my arms are getting tired."

Hikari giggled, "You're the guy. Isn't this your job?"

"What? Pushing you on the swing? You can swing yourself," retorted Takeru, deciding that there was no proper way to phrase 'Am I still important to you even if you can protect yourself, and I don't need to protect you anymore which kind of makes me useless?' into a question—a proper question that is.

_Or…  
__I can't ask._

"No-oh," Hikari replied, dragging out the last syllable. "Okay, maybe." She paused, swinging back to Takeru. He pushed her forward, her swing flying higher.

"You're Takeru, 'keru. So you're suppose to do stuff for me, Hikari, that I don't want to do, and push me on the swing, and—" Hikari mulled over the 'and', having difficulties with how not to sound incredibly corny.

"Why do I have to do the stuff you don't want to do?" Takeru replied, allowing a whine to sneak into his voice.

"D'uh, because you're Takeru!" the eleven year old exclaimed, laughing. "So you've got to do all that for me, or onii-chan would kill you for not protecting me." Her D-Terminal buzzed with a message.

"Daisuke says it's time to go Digital," pulling out her D-Terminal swiftly, Hikari read. She hopped off the swing neatly, calling for Tailmon and Patamon, both sleeping, shielded in the trees.

Takeru lagged for a split second, mind still stuck on the moment before. "So, I'm still important, right?" he asked, gushing, smiling. "To you. I'm still important, not useless." His blue eyes were searching, adolescent rashness taking over.

Hikari gave him a weird look, not entirely comprehending his question. "You're Takeru, I'm Hikari," she answered, simply. Then, as Tailmon jumped on her shoulder, ran off towards the direction of the bus stop.

Patamon landed squarely on his head, jolting him from his supposed moment.

_Am I the focus of your heart?_

Maybe.

Maybe he still was.

* * *

Please review!

I realize how awkward the ending was, but I knew I had to finish this one-shot one day. I'm currently in the midst of a 02 fanfiction. In a nut shell, it's going to be the whole 02adventure in Takeru's point of view, with extra snippets. And yep! It's probably going to be a Takari.

Inflatable Marshmellows


End file.
